


Otabek Altin is a Dream Boyfriend

by tsukicchan



Series: Otabek Altin Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biker Otabek Altin, Boxing Otabek Altin, DJ Otabek Altin, Good Boy, M/M, Otabek Altin Week 2017, Otabek is your Dream Daddy, OtabekAltinWeek, Prompt Fic, Skater Otabek Altin, Tumblr Prompt, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukicchan/pseuds/tsukicchan
Summary: Otabek is certainly giving off the bad boy aura, compared to all the other skaters. But what happened behind the lens is something that is only Yuri Plisetsky has the privilege to see.Otabek Altin Week Day 3: Good Boy | Bad Boy





	Otabek Altin is a Dream Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating Otabek Altin Week 2017 on tumblr with choosen prompt: Good Boy <3

Otabek Altin is an epitome of bad boy. It is nothing new that all the skaters fans knew how badass Otabek is. For starter, the Kazakh skater often came to all the skating competitions with a big ass bike which sometimes the fans deducted as one of the collections of hundred bikes he owned around the world. But nevertheless, a big ass bike can always be seen by his side.

Another thing that indicates the existence of Otabek Altin is his signature leather jacket. The jacket seems to be intact with Otabek except when he skates. Combined with a monochrome fashion sense, Otabek has once again enforcing his bad boy image in front of many people and he seems to be fine with it. He even adds boots as his accessories to improve his image. It comes to the point where Otabek Altin loyal fans—the otababes—has this kind of bet on whether Otabek Altin will ever replace his signature outfit with other clothes while still maintaining his bad boy image.  The bet actually shows that even in his sweater, Otabek is still a badass bad boy.

Next is facial features, starting from his undercut hairstyle that he chose to live with from the era of his training in US. The masculine aura oozed from his buzzed sides of his hair and the exposed nape is driving all the girls crazy. What drives them even crazier is the fact that he always shown to be stoic and never display any excessive emotion. His smirk is blinding (according to the fanpage), and his eyes has this weird calming and soothing effect that made people fall in love for so many times.

To prove another point on how bad ass Otabek is, he is a DJ in several famous downtown bars around the world and he actually is in caliber with several influential DJ. You know Marshmello? That’s his friend. You know the one singing ‘Closer’? Yep, they knew who DJ Altin is and sometimes collaborate when performing in the same venue. Martin Garrix? Well, nope, but maybe soon. The only thing left to make Otabek in a super bad ass position is seeing him playing in Ultra Music Festival and Otabek will certainly be the most bad boy skaters in the whole history of ISU.

But the thing is, Otabek actually didn’t realize that lots of people put him in such high pedestal. He is especially shy if many magazines define him as the Hero of Kazakhstan or a Bad Boy wanted by all the girls and boys around the world. While he is certainly in the list of ‘Top 100 Most Handsome Men Alive’, all he looking up to is a certain blonde Russian skaters that swoop up the world with his senior-level debut. And he certainly didn’t feel like he is a bad boy to begin with, which is laughable. The truth is, behind all those bikes, leather jackets, DJ and lots of bad ass display he shows in his Instagram, Otabek is a good boy you never knew needed in your life.

For starter, despite of his bad boy style he always upholds, he only wears koko shirt in his home in Almaty. He only wears other kind of outfits such as shirt, leather jacket, or even sleeveless shirt when he needed to go out or because he got to be a model for his sponsors.

Despite of having such a cool haircut, Otabek is actually a certified hair-braider, because since he was four years old, he often had to take care of his sisters due to his mom activities outside the house. He even capable on braiding hair in the most complex style you can only see in Pinterest.

Despite of being abroad since his early teenager and having so many foreigner friends, he never tried drugs or gave piercings and tattoo to his body due to his religious belief. He also did his prayers punctually and never skipped his fasting and celebrate Ramadhan even though he got to do harsh training regime without no holidays.

Another thing that is fascinating behind the back of bad boy Otabek Altin is how when people thought he is involved in a drag race because of his bike, it is definitely wrong when all he does is making sure that the one hitchhiking with him has to be in a perfectly complete safety gears such as helmet, gloves, jacket, even gloves. Otabek Altin is even appointed as an ambassador for safety riding campaign in Kazakhstan. All the police in Almaty know who Otabek is because how notoriously good and obedient driver he is.

Otabek also do boxing in his spare time, but it is not only for his hobby. On the skating off-season, he often went to the outskirt Almaty to give lesson on sports and basic skills—such as math, reading and writing in English. Because skating is not practical to be taught in, he taught boxing and that is how his spare time hobby became something that is contributing for the youth in Almaty. He even went as far as sending boxing gloves for kids to teach themselves how to do a proper boxing and hope that they will be even more motivated to be an athlete to develop themselves and contributing to the country.

Next is behind his profession as a DJ, no one will ever expect on how all the fees he got from DJ-ing around famous bars were all go straight to many charities. He even went thoughtful on his charity to the point that he donated all of his childhood books for the kids and teenager to read and write. He often goes to Africa just for donating his fees himself and seeing the effect of his donation take place in several countries around the world. When he was asked by magazines on how he still maintained his life if all his money goes to charity, he answered by giving his thought on how the money you gain is a worldly possession that needed to be donated to those in need. This statement actually triggers all the otababes around the world to start a charity event every year on October 31st, dedicated at the same date as Otabek’s birthday to continue his legacy and spread more awareness for charity.

Donating for charity is a one thing, but volunteering for nursing home is how far Otabek is dedicating himself for society. Even though his mischievous friends were all in piercings and tattoos and has menacing aura when you see them in groups, they are actually also a bunch of good boys—just like Otabek. Actually, Otabek start this project when he met an elder woman with Alzheimer who seems to be lost and separated from his spouse. It turns out, the elder couple is a member of nursing home that is unknown and poorly developed in Almaty. Otabek with several of his friends is determined to make the nursing home even better and proper home for elders. The project is actually gaining many supporters and Otabek is constantly volunteering just to sing, chats or even creating events for the elders in the nursing home when he had chance to go back to Almaty.

Other things that is never been seen in the eye of the public is how Otabek is such a softie around animals. Every. Single. Animal. One example is how Otabek is immediately intimate with Pyocha while Yuri spent a week before Pyocha actually opens up. Some of his neighbors even call him as an animal whisperer, seeing how prosperous Otabek's family farm is because of how good Otabek maintained and bonded with the animals. That also leads him to volunteer in an animal shelter in the downtown Almaty. Even when he was in US, he also volunteered in animal shelter because all of the animal in the shelters—especially cats and dogs—are often found escaping to Otabek’s flat. That ability of him were sometimes advantaging because all dangerous animals seem to be listening to his words—like the time when Leo, JJ and Otabek were going on a vacation to Grand Canyon and they decided to camp for a night. What they didn't expect were they had to face snakes and it's all thanks to Otabek (No thanks to scaredy-cat JJ) that they are still alive until now. Otabek calmly but cautiously lead the snake back to his habitat and that is how JJ and Leo actually respect Otabek in other aspect other than his skating ability.

Otabek Altin is an epitome of bad boy. It is nothing new that all the skaters fans knew how badass Otabek is. With all of those leather jacket, big ass bike, undercut hair, boots and DJ side-job, Otabek is certainly giving off the bad boy aura, compared to all the other skaters. But what happened behind the lens is something that is only Yuri Plisetsky has the privilege to see. This is a story told exclusively by his boyfriend who thought that Otabek is a dream boyfriend and need lots of appreciation for both of his good and bad sides.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE OTABEK ALTIN HE'S MY WHOLE LIFE lmao This Day 3 prompt is basically what happened if I have to make an essay about Otabek Altin and my love towards him. Bear with me, I bet Plisetsky also said these things :)))))  
> Day 3, everyone!!! 4 days to go and hope you enjoy it as much as I do~


End file.
